


Перед рождеством

by bene_gesserit (irulenn)



Series: WTF Hotels 2019 [3]
Category: The Grand Budapest Hotel (2014)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Humor, M/M, WTF Hotels 2019, winter fandom battle 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit
Summary: Пожалуй, ни в одном отеле и даже поместье Зубровки не готовились к Рождеству с таким размахом и с таким вкусом, как в «Гранд Будапеште».
Relationships: Agatha/Zero Moustafa, Dmitri Desgoffe und Taxis/J.G. Jopling, Madame D./Gustave H.
Series: WTF Hotels 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785598
Kudos: 2





	Перед рождеством

Пожалуй, ни в одном отеле и даже поместье Зубровки не готовились к Рождеству с таким размахом и с таким вкусом, как в «Гранд Будапеште».

Еловые лапы, тонкие восковые свечи, начищенные до блеска стекло и металл: отель преображался особым образом для приема гостей. На месте центральной круглой стойки службы приёма и размещения стояла огромная небельсбадская ель, роскошная и устрашающая: инспектор Хенкельс, переведенный в лесное интендантство и женившийся после долгих приятных ухаживаний на Клотильде, каждый год снабжал «Гранд Будапешт» самой лучшей, — на его взгляд — ёлкой. Поскольку художественный вкус и эстетические понятия отставного инспектора оставляли желать много лучшего, то каждый раз управляющий и владелец отеля прилагали массу усилий по украшению ни в чем не повинного дерева.

Мсье Густав уже пятый год владел огромным наследством покойной мадам Селин-Вильнёв Дегофф-унд-Таксис, однако любимым его детищем был и оставался «Гранд Будапешт», не утративший пока блеска и величия.  
Бывший лучший консьерж принимал деятельное участие во всем, начиная от планов разбивки садов до меню завтраков в крыле для туристов. Конечно, он был главным распорядителем и в вопросах праздничного убранства вестибюля, главного холла, номеров и лестниц, списков гостей к торжественному ужину, схем их рассадки за столами, увеселительной программы, вплоть до состава лошадей в санных упряжках, отбора вин, коньяков, фруктов и цветов, приготовления игр и гаданий для дамского салона, сортов табака для салона джентльменов, и многих, многих, многих других вопросах.

Около трех часов пополудни, под густым, валящимся хлопьями снегом, за два дня до указанной в приглашениях гостям даты, совсем рядом с главным входом в «Гранд Будапешт» остановился непомерно длинный автомобиль, антрацитово-хромированный и ар-декорированный, щедро нагруженный багажом: приехали сестры Дегофф-унд-Таксис.  
Нужно сказать, что, несмотря на тяжбу о наследстве мадам Селин, её немолодые и не слишком красивые дочери нашли весьма благожелательный, если не сказать тёплый приём в «Гранд Будапеште».  
Они бывали счастливы покинуть свой особняк в Небельсбаде, мрачное, населенное призраками место, ради утонченной, еще не развеянной войнами атмосферы прошлых прекрасных эпох.

Каролина, Летиция и Маргерита, каждая по-своему, пользовались вниманием мсье Густава, чем старше они становились, тем внимательнее к ним мсье Густав относился. Они жили в «Гранд Будапеште» сколько им заблагорассудится, посещали ужины и лекции заезжих искусствоведов о «Мальчике с яблоком», хотя в искусстве понимали не больше прежнего, если вообще понимали хоть что-то, опекали Агату и иногда присматривали за крошками Зеро, которым на второй день Рождества должно было исполниться по три года.

Управляющий Зеро, занятый составлением праздничных заказов в кондитерскую Мендля, отвлекся от своего списка на четырёх листах, передал его заместителю и вышел лично встретить гостей. Удивление раннему приезду сменилось изумлением и негодованием: в просторный кораллово-золотой холл, наполовину украшенный гирляндами и свечами, вслед за сестрами вошел Дмитрий, по сложившейся традиции, в чёрном, в сопровождении Джоплинга.

Покуда Зеро собирался с мыслями и воздухом в лёгких, дабы произнести достойные случаю слова приветствия, из салона-библиотеки показался сам мсье Густав.  
Лицо его не выражало ничего, кроме радушия и восхищения; он улыбался. Летиция, Каролина и Матильда одновременно присели в книксене. Дмитрий и Джоплинг переглянулись, и Дмитрий выразительным кивком приветствовал проклятого консьержа, отнявшего у него покой, сон, мальчика с яблоком и все наследство его матери.

— Добро пожаловать, друзья мои, mon cher, — мсье Густав был неотразим, лучист и радостен, как первая роса на альпийских лугах в окрестностях бенедиктинского монастыря.

Сестры Дегофф смущенно заулыбались, Дмитрий пошевелил смоляными усами в намерении стряхнуть это гостеприимное наваждение. Джоплинг был по-прежнему непроницаем: он мог бы поклясться на могиле заместителя Ковача, что мсье Густав, как и каждый, работающий в «Гранд Будапеште» горничная, повар и коридорный, не сдаст их с Дмитрием недавно созданной в Зубровке полиции нравов.

— Оставьте, пожалуйста, оружие и боеприпасы на стойке администратора, дамы и господа, — Зеро не очень уверенно сиял отраженным от мсье Густава светом. — Вы можете забрать их в день выезда до полудня.

Едва слышно скрипнув кожей тужурки, Джоплинг в обмен на номер с укрепленной двуспальной кроватью, пуленепробиваемыми дверями и особо устойчивой к истиранию шкуре медведя у камина, выложил шестизарядный маузер, охотничий нож, восемь гранат с чеками и наручники. Однако поспешил убрать их обратно в карман в ответ на возмущенный взгляд Дмитрия.

— Это мы, пожалуй, оставим.

— Так-то лучше. Дамы, — обратился несколько озадаченный такими нравами Мустафа к Летиции, Маргерите и Каролине, — какой номер я могу вам предложить?

Он опасался, что они станут претендовать на номер с венецианскими зеркалами, полюбившийся Клотильде, однако...

— Для троих...  
— Но чтобы кровати можно было двигать.  
— И окнами на террасу.  
— Нет, Марго, не на террасу, на горы или на Небельсбад!  
— С камином и зелёным исфаханским ковром, на втором этаже.  
— Просто с большим камином, не люблю ковры.  
— Красным ковром.  
— Это другой номер!  
— С бирюзовой ванной?  
— С ванной бирюзового цвета или с инкрустацией?

Мсье Густав с нежностью выслушал все пожелания, переросшие в перепалку, затем, склонившись к застывшему во внимании Мустафе, повелел вновь, как и несколько лет подряд, отвести дамам Дегофф-унд-Таксис роскошный номер, имевшим все возможные удобства и удобные возможности, включая скрытый дверцей шкафа переход по двум лестницам в его собственную комнату.

Агата с детьми появилась из кухни как раз вовремя: перемазанные цветной глазурью маленькие Зеро, Хайдхен и Мустафа-младший, отвлекли от споров о номерах:

— Боже мой, они так выросли!..  
— Каролина, не мели ерунды, мы их видели пять недель назад, ничуть не изменились!  
— Господи, Хайдхен, так похожа на Агату!  
— Вовсе нет, на Мустафу!  
— Я бы сказала, что у Хайдхен профиль Хенкельса, но меня поймут неправильно...  
— Кто дал детям глазурь, им еще рано...  
— Когда Дмитрий был маленький, он...  
— Агата, дорогая, они уже читают?..

Детей поровну поделили между собой Каролина и мсье Густав, немедленно усадивший Мустафу-младшего себе на плечо. Долговязый Дмитрий, стоявший по левую руку от бывшего консьержа, а ныне владельца лучшего в Зубровке отеля, тут же был атакован игрушечным самолётом в самое ухо. Мустафа-старший побледнел, а Агата покраснела так, что пятно на щеке перестало выделяться.

— Из парня выйдет толк, — весьма внушительно поделился наблюдением немногословный Джоплинг, за что схлопотал еще один, гораздо более возмущенный, взгляд Дмитрия.

Семейство Зеро в полном составе (так как после вероломного нападения Мустафа-младший был передан на руки сгорающему от стыда отцу) отправилось сопровождать сестер до номера.

Мсье Густав с места не сдвинулся, пока процессия, в арьергарде которой плелся новенький коридорный с шестнадцатью чемоданами, саквояжами и шляпными коробками, не скроется из виду. После этого позволил себе посмотреть в сторону Дмитрия. Тот, воплощенное осуждение, довлел аристократично-ястребиным профилем над мсье Густавом, проклиная про себя его гостеприимство, дружелюбие и неприкрытое стремление принять участие в личной жизни его родственниц.  
— Вы, мсье Густав, презренный бисексуал!  
— Трижды презренный, пршпрщения... — мсье Густав был совершенно невыносимо, совершенно отвратительно счастлив.


End file.
